1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rear bumper mounted van and truck winches and more particularly pertains to lifting and transporting heavy items from the rear of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck hoists is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck hoists heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of loading and unloading large items to and from truck beds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,672 to Vermette discloses an apparatus attachable to a truck body or the like for use for hoisting or lifting, or as an elevated support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,316 to Wappler discloses a truck mounted hoist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,581 to Wedhorn discloses a knock-down boom for pick-up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,961 to Runn discloses an electric pickup winch.
In this respect, the rear bumper mounted van and truck winches according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting and transporting heavy items from the rear of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rear bumper mounted van and truck winches which can be used for lifting and transporting heavy items from the rear of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.